Beds Come in Singles Too
by badshitfromwheniwas14
Summary: THE SEQUEL HAS LANDED! this is the sequel to A Bed Built For Two. It picks up about one month after the first one left off. R&R please.
1. Prologue

A/N: Well here it is folks. The Sequel to A Bed Built For Two! Drum Roll please…

For Rose and the Doctor, married life wasn't really that different from before. Except, the cost of the other's lives was raised. It was now, where their enemies knew to hit them – Where it hurts.

Rosa knocked on the door of Mickey Smith. This man wanted the same thing she did. But first, to convince him she WASN'T Rose Tyler.

"Rose?" Mickey cried, mixed emotions in his voice. " What the bloody hell are you doing here?"

"First of all, my name isn't Rose. It's Rosa. I'm her clone. Cloned from her DNA taken from my ruthless Masters – The Cybermen. To prove it, this scar, it came from the _Doctor's_ DNA. This scar is an exact copy of the one that stays with him with all of his regenerations. _If _this hasn't yet convinced you Mr. Smith, I'm here because of the blog you posted on your website. I too, want the Doctor dead."

Mickey was stunned. This certainly wasn't Rose. "Okay, I believe you. But get inside quickly, I don't want Jacks seeing you."

At that moment, Rosa and Mickey began to plot.

IOIOIOIOI 

"So… Doctor. Where we going?"

"Well Rose Tyler, I could always take you to the beginning of time. Or, the very end, we could go on a shopping trip in Paris in 2010.

"Mmm, Paris sounds good."

"Women, you can never get enough shopping in," cried the Doctor mocking exasperation.

"Hey! You suggested it. Besides, I could drag you along to the opera and make you wear a tux," Rose teased hitting him playfully.

The Doctor pecked her on the cheek and set the coordinates. But he didn't tell her what era. It was going to be a surprise.

Well my loyal readers, the sequel has landed. I've already started the second chapter and it may be up by the end of the week. Depends on my schedule though… Reviews please. They do help me update quicker.


	2. Not Another Teen Wedding

**A/N: I never expected such great feedback for a prologue! Here's chapter two! Dedicated to bookz because you're really enthusiastic. **

Mickey used the tracking device he placed on the TARDIS last time he saw it to track to Paris. He and Rosa had packed their bags immediately and went to get their revenge. He had seen the pair walk out casual as ever and his anger deepened. He hated the Doctor for stealing his girl, but he hated Rose for siding with the alien than with himself. Still didn't stop him from loving her, and making him determined to get her back. Mickey tailed them following at a distance. He could not be stunned by Rose's glowing nature, she was truly happy. But she would be happier once they were reunited and the Doctor destroyed.

Rose couldn't be happier, however there was a nagging feeling that they were being followed. She could see a black coat not far from them and it wasn't leaving her side. The prickling sensation didn't help either, but with the Doctor's hand in hers, Rose felt safe, a human stood no chance, for the Doctor had taken on bigger enemies and won before.

"Doctor, I've just got to go to the toilet, I'll just be a minute. 'K?"

"Sure, be careful though, this is the one trip where I _don't _want to have to save you."

"It's just the toilet Doctor."

She pecked him on the cheek and ran off quickly because one knows that when you start to think about it, the pressure becomes intense.

Mickey saw and heard this interaction and followed Rose. Rosa's plan would work and the Doctor would no longer stand as an object of Rose's affections.

He pulled out his syringe, filled with an anaesthetic, strong enough to wipe Rose out for the amount of time needed to capture her safely. He snatched her from behind and injected her with the anaesthetic. Rose fell limp in his arms.

**IOIOIOIOI**

The Doctor knew something was wrong when Rose hadn't returned in the ten-minute that women take to get ready. Now, for two hours he'd been running scans using the TARDIS' scanners and radars looking for her. It was now that he was getting frantic. The Doctor could only hope she wasn't hurt, but there was no guarantee.

**IOIOIOIOI**

Rosa knew her plan was succeeding. For two hours Rose had been plugged into a brainwashing device. For it was Mickey's plan to lure the Doctor there, take Rose as his wife and kill the Doctor. Rosa just wanted universal domination. It was a fair trade. Rosa would get the TARDIS. She'd read the manual.

**IOIOIOIOI**

Rose awoke, her head heavy. Her memory was fuzzy, but she vaguely remembered someone grabbing her.

"Oh, you're awake. Rose, are you okay?" a familiar voice said.

"Yeah fine, just got a bit of a headache. Where am I?" Rose replied overcome with an urge unknown to her.

"You're in the infirmary. It's okay Rose." Mickey said.

"Oh my God? Mickey? Is that you?" Rose said her head finally registering whom the familiar voice belonged to.

"I'm so sorry. I can't believe I shunned you like that. Can you forgive me?"

"Of course. You weren't in your right mind. The Doctor, where does he stand?"

"Uh, Doctor who?"

Mickey smiled at Rosa. Their plan had worked.

"It's not important, now do we pick up where we left off?"

**IOIOIOIOI**

"There. Gotcha!" the Doctor let out a sigh of relief. Rose was in an old abandoned hospital. Strange how it took him so long to find her though. The Doctor pushed the thoughts out of his head and quickly set the coordinates for the hospital.

Mickey heard the engines and freaked. If Rose saw the Doctor, who knows what would happen. It could trigger a memory or worse. Rose would run back into his arms. However Rose looked puzzled as the Doctor stepped out.

"Rose!" he called.

"Yes? Uh, do I know you?" she replied.

The Doctor felt his hearts rip in half. Mickey had brainwashed her. It was losing her to the Daleks all over again. He now saw what she was wearing. A wedding gown.

"Rose I – we- how do you not know?" the Doctor stuttered feeling the tears welling up in his eyes. Not wanting to look silly, the Doctor blinked them back.

"I'm sorry, I don't remember. Have we met at a party or something before?" Rose said. There was a vague memory of this man and Rose knew she was attracted to him more than Mickey. But she'd never seen him before.

"Ha! I win Doctor! How do you like them apples?" Mickey cried victoriously.

This time the tears didn't get blinked back. "Rose! If you're truly happy here, then stay here with Ricky the Idiot. But, deep down inside you know this isn't what you want. Please Rose, make the right decision."

**Haha! I know I'm evil but I don't want everything solved in one chapter! Cliffhangers are cool. Reviews please. :-p **


	3. The Truth can Kill

**A/N: He he! Here's the anticipated answer to all the questions that you may have about the cliffy I left last chapter. WARNING! CHARACTER DEATH AHEAD! Sorry! **

**Dedicated to Raven Sky Costello because I never knew you liked my work so much. **

It was at that moment when Rose was torn. On one hand there was the Mickey, a man whom she'd known all her life and the one she was engaged to at that moment and on the other there was this man claiming to be more. He had the blue box that magically appeared and there was something about his voice. A northern accent and the words 'Ricky the Idiot.' Rose was also drawn to him, and knew there was something more than this sudden encounter between them.

"I need time," she said quietly, "Alone," when Mickey went to follow her. At that moment Rose took off into one of the abandoned wards in the hospital. Both men stood there glaring at the other.

"What the _hell _did you do to her?" the Doctor snarled.

"Oh nothing. Just removed her memories of you, any emotions Rose may feel to you and I brainwashed her to love me," Mickey replied casually. He knew that Rose wasn't strong enough to override the program. She would still be his.

The Doctor, being telepathic heard these thoughts and roared, "Over my dead body!"

Mickey was stunned, how did the Doctor know what he was thinking. For once he didn't have a comeback. Instead he walked within inches of the alien's face and breathed heavily on him.

The Doctor, although surprised by this sudden action said and did nothing, but blankly stared back at the idiot's face.

Deciding to hit the Doctor where it would hurt him the most, Mickey jeered, " I win!"

This was all too much for the Doctor to handle and he too decided to hit Mickey where it would hurt _him _the most. In the groin.

Mickey doubled over in pain as the Doctor wandered off into the empty wards where Rose had run off to.

Rosa stepped over Mickey and said, "Oh get up Mr. Smith. You only look like an idiot lying there. Now, if you truly love this girl, you will run after her now!

The Doctor paused, he heard crying. He went to enter the ward where Rose was, but stopped himself. 'If you truly love her, you will let her go.' It was a thought that killed him, but maybe it _was _for the best. He went to turn away and leave when the Doctor clumsily ran into an old bed. It loudly clanged to the ground and the Doctor swore loudly.

Rose looked up. The strange man was swearing at himself and trying to escape quietly.

"Hey! Hey!" Rose called after him.

The Doctor whipped around and replied meekly," Yes?"

"Who are you? Mickey called someone 'the Doctor' before. Is that you?"

"Rose Tyler, yes, I am the Doctor. Now, if you excuse me, I'll be leaving. Have a good life. Do that for me Rose, have a _fantastic _life."

There was something in those words that Rose recognised. She could feel it. There _was _more.

"Doctor, wait!" she called. Rose had to run to catch up with him and gently tapped him on the shoulder.

"What is it Rose? What can you possibly say to make this all right?" the Doctor cried. The tears were back. He slipped his hand into hers and gently kissed it. She smiled softly and watched him walk away. However Rose followed him. She needed these nagging answers.

"Doctor! I need you to help me. Who am I? Really?" Rose called the tears forming and her voice shaky.

"You are Rose Tyler. The most amazing woman in the universe. You are my light, my love, my everything. I wouldn't change you for a second. Except, Ricky the Idiot has. He's taken away your fire. The fire that makes you strong it won't kill you at first 'cause you're strong, but sooner or later, that fire that I love about you Rose, it's gonna burn out. Rose Tyler, the first time I met you, Rose, it was in the basement of Henriks, and the Autons were chasing you. Remember? I grabbed your hand and I said, 'Run.' Rose how do you not remember that. Surely you _are _stronger than this program?" the Doctor cried. He'd let her hear the naked truth. That was what he truly felt and although he'd always been fairly open and honest with her, this raw truth was all he could offer her memory.

"Wow, that's some speech. But, I don't know how to say this – " Rose got cut off. Mickey had come out of nowhere and clamped his fist over her mouth.

"Sorry to break up this happy little reunion. Now Doctor, she's mine. Kindly power up that box of yours and leave. I have a wedding to go to," Mickey snarled.

"Or what?" the Doctor tempted.

"Or, I shoot her. You see, I'm tired of waiting, so if you don't Rose dies, and I'll tell Jackie _you _killed her," Mickey threatened.

"You wouldn't. You couldn't. Ricky Boy, don't think I don't know who you are. You're the annoying little EX boyfriend of Rose who has a jealousy streak. You haven't got the guts to threaten. I also happen to know that if you did kill Rose I would haunt you for the rest of your days. Plus, underneath this tough exterior, you're still a good person. Remember Downing St?" The Doctor spat.

It was true. The Doctor was smart. Mickey knew this; he let Rose go and fell to the ground. He sobbed and sobbed and Rose sat there comforting her. However she winked at the Doctor and a flicker of hope came to his heart.

What came next, neither of them could have prepared for. While the Doctor was scanning Rose for injuries, Mickey raised the gun to his head and pulled the trigger. A resonating gunshot echoed through the hospital. Rose screamed and ran into the Doctor's arms. He too was stunned. Mickey lay on the ground motionless and the Doctor turned away. He'd seen some disgusting things before but suicide was a disturbing subject. Rose sobbed in his arms and she looked up at him her eyes shining with tears.

Rose was shattered. Mickey was her oldest friend and now he was dead. She stared at the Doctor's grim expression and knew he was feeling guilty. Suddenly, as if someone had pressed play, the missing memories came flooding back and although there was a devastated Rosa sobbing over Mickey's body, Rose looked up and the Doctor and kissed him.

The Doctor was stunned. Rose remembered. She wasn't stupid. He held her close and comforted the girl.

"It's not fair! Why? You've got a time machine, change it please!" Rosa balled.

"I – I can't. No matter what, he wasn't meant to live past that second. If I changed the past, God knows what could happen. I'm sorry," the Doctor said grimly.

Rosa seriously considered hurting the Doctor, but instead she ran into his arms and sobbed next to Rose. The Doctor comforted both girls. Rosa was the first to break away and she dabbed at Mickey's wound, and dragged his body onto a mattress. She then called the police and cried over his body.

**IOIOIOIOI**

Rose watched the paramedics tut as they took away Mickey's body. She knew she would have to tell everyone, and that would be hard. However at least as a small consolation, she had the Doctor back. Rose felt whole again, but couldn't help feel as though another chunk had been ripped from her. It was a sad time and Rose knew the Doctor respected that. She gave him a tight hug and never wanted to let go.

The Doctor saw the pain Rose felt and he took her back into the TARDIS. As for Rosa she'd disappeared once the ambulance had arrived. The Doctor knew she would be safe. If she was anything like Rose. He set the coordinates for Earth, England, London, the Powell Estate, 2006.

Rose knocked warily on her mother's door, and seeing the look in the Doctor and her eyes Jackie welcomed them in and they sat down to tell her of the awful truth…

**Okay, so I hope that's worked. If not, let me know and I WILL change it because I think it might be a bit dark. Reviews are appreciated. And any ideas you may have because I'm a bit lost as to where to go from here. Oh and let me know if yo caught the Titanic and the Parting of the Ways' references. Thanks. :-p**


	4. The Aftermath

**A/N: Okay, so what was a dark chapter before should turn into sunshine and lollipops now. Dedicated to miss kiwi for reasons only you and I will ever understand. ENJOY!**

The news of Mickey's suicide rocked the Powell estates. Condolences were given to those closest to Mickey, Rose included. The day of his funeral came and a huge crowd turned out to pay their final respects. For Rose, dressing in black would've been disrespectful due to fact she wasn't married to Mickey. She opted for a black jumper with her black denim jeans. The Doctor, dressed in his usual. It was snowing when it came time to bury Mickey's body and the tears had reached its climax. Rose couldn't help it. She tried to be strong. Tried to remember when things were darker. The time she nearly lost the Doctor to regeneration, the time Jack was taken from their grasp. The Daleks. The Time War. Anything. Nothing helped.

"And now, we grant upon you eternal rest. May you rest in peace," the priest concluded. It was time for the coffin to be lowered into the ground. Rose quickly threw her daffodil onto the coffin and ran off.

The Doctor followed her quickly apologising to the crowd. "Rose! Rose! Hey, hey, it's okay. Come on," he comforted. He pulled her close and gently kissed her hair.

"It's just, so hard. Mickey was there from the beginning," Rose sobbed.

The Doctor saw her devastation and wiped away her tears with his thumb. She gave him a watery smile. However Mickey's parents coming over to talk to her over shined this little moment of happiness.

"Rose, we need to talk," came the firm and don't you dare disobey me voice of Lucinda Smith.

"Yes Lucinda," came Rose's reply.

"Alone," she snapped at the Doctor, who was baffled by this angry mother.

"I'm sorry. She just needs answers for closure," replied Claude Smith quietly.

The Doctor nodded kissed Rose on the cheek and wandered back to the congregation.

"Rose, why?" was Lucinda's first question.

"I – I don't know," Rose lied. She knew Mickey had been jealous of her relationship with the Doctor and wanted revenge on the Doctor for taking Rose away on their wedding day.

"You don't know. I think you do and you're just not telling me. Anyway, moving on, what did you do to provoke it?" Lucinda retaliated.

"What do you mean what did I do? I never done nothin'!" Rose yelled. How dare Lucinda accuse her of provoking Mickey's suicide?

"You knew my son was in love with you and yet you still flaunted your relationship with that older man of yours. It was your fault he killed himself," she cried.

The Doctor heard this confrontation, and saw that Claude was edging away silently and lighting up a cigar. He ran to Rose's aid.

"No it wasn't! And don't you dare talk to her like that!" the Doctor harshly. It wasn't a shout, nor was it a simple statement. Rose noted that anyone would back down at that tone. It scared her sometimes too.

The Doctor then glared at Lucinda, took Rose's hand and went back to talk to Jackie, a woman who matched Lucinda with over-protectiveness.

"Oh Rose, sweetheart, everything will get better, I promise," Jackie Tyler comforted. She too could see that her daughter wasn't coping well.

Rose nodded, gave her mother a hug and then took the Doctor's hand a walked away. A movement that surprised her mother.

"Rose, what is it?" the Doctor asked. He was getting more and more worried about Rose by the minute.

"This is really hard for me to say, but I think we should spend some time apart. I don't want to leave the TARDIS, it's just that maybe we shouldn't be open about our relationship. Mickey knew it would hurt you most when he got me. And quite frankly I think you were right in calling him an idiot. Just imagine what any other enemies will try," Rose said quietly.

This statement broke the Doctor's hearts. "No," he whispered. "No!" he repeated, this time his volume louder and angrier.

The Doctor pulled her close and enveloped her in an embrace. Rose sobbed into his jacket. The snow fell around them; it was like the ending to a sad movie.

**IOIOIOIOI**

Rose had fallen asleep in his arms and the Doctor carried her to bed. He was about to climb in next to her, when a familiar thought came to mind, ' if you truly love her, you'll respect her wishes.' The Doctor could scream at his conscience but he kissed her gently on the forehead and went back into his old room.

Rose heard the Doctor leaving and thought she was going to cry again. But instead she wanted to laugh. It had been such a tiring day; all of her tears were dried up. She needed to laugh. So, she did.

The Doctor heard Rose's laughter and couldn't help but feel left out. He'd never noticed it before, but single beds are quite big…

**Okay so I know it's short, but it's hard to write from such a dramatic climax; ie, the last chapter. I hope you liked this instalment, and please review. :-p**


	5. Whatever Will Be

**A/N: Okay, I know it's been a while since I last updated, but now I've got a week off school and two maybe three days before I leave town. I'm hoping to get the next two instalments up then. Dedicated to rosetylerrox because you're a darl.**

When Rose Tyler wanted something, she usually got it. When the Doctor wanted something, he had to grovel, and even then he never _really _got what he wanted.

When Rose Tyler decided to end her relationship with the Doctor, it was the hardest thing she knew she'd ever have to do. When the Doctor respected her wishes, his hearts shattered, and even huge amounts of duct tape couldn't fix them.

It might be worthwhile to mention that, although their romantic involvement in the other had impeded, the Doctor and Rose still continued on their merry way. Seeing other planets, saving distant worlds. Visiting triumphant times in history. They're friendship hadn't wavered in the slightest and although there were awkward moments, Rose and the Doctor, brushed them off without another thought.

The Doctor went to bed that night, his hearts still heavy. For weeks he'd been trying to think of a way to win Rose back. Now, he understood her reasoning for ending their relationship, but it still didn't make it any easier. Often, in the early hours of the morning, when the Doctor awoke, he would make a pit stop by Rose's bedroom and watch her sleep. She was so peaceful and it took all his might to stop himself from going in there and lying next to her. Still, he persisted in resisting her, even when there were days when he thought the pressure might make him crack. His emotions weren't to get involved in anything anymore.

'Just think what would happen if you lost her?' he kept telling himself.

His enemies had first tried to harm Rose because she was an easy target, but if they knew of their relationship, they would have spared no hesitation in killing her. The constant fear of losing Rose haunted his dreams every night and knew he was doing the right thing.

**IOIOIOIOI**

Rose had begun having doubts about ending her relationship with the Doctor. She'd been putting on a brave face and although at first it was an awkward situation, they loosened up again and Rose couldn't help feel lost again. The part of her heart where the Doctor filled it had been hollowed out again the second she'd heard him leave her room that night. Of course there had been times when she wanted to throw herself at the Doctor, and times when she wanted him to tell her it was just a phase and everything would be all right. Except, it wasn't a phase, it was real. Rose had tried to distract herself with pretty boys from different places and times, but nothing cured her. She could see the jealousy in the Doctor's eyes and the envious air about him. Some days, she considered going home, just to ease the pain, but then rebutted that thought with the thought of never seeing the Doctor again, and that was a pain bigger in itself. At the end of the day, Rose still loved the Doctor with all her heart, but knew with dangers out there, threatening the lives of both of them, their vigil would have to remain strong.

**IOIOIOIOI**

"_Doctor, I've been thinking, and I can't keep doing this. I – I want you back. I need you back. Please," Rose's desperate voice wanted. He could hear it. Then, he would take her in his arms and make everything all right. They would go back to their room and any worries they might've had would be whisked away. They would be one again, and nothing could and would break them apart. _

The Doctor awoke in a cold sweat. It hadn't been his usual nightmare, however his body must've just grown accustomed to waking at that time. For the first time in weeks, the Doctor had had a good night's sleep. The dream kept replaying in his mind, and he couldn't fight it anymore. '7:30' it wasn't too early then. Before he lost his nerve, the Doctor padded his way down to Rose's room – forgetting to put on his dressing gown.

"Rose," he said gently, "wake up, I need to tell you something."

Rose pulled the covers off her face and grumbled at the Doctor, "What time is it?"

"It's 7:30."

"Mmm, k, what'd you wanna say?" she replied sleepily, rolling over to return to her slumber.

"Rose, it's important," the Doctor said, adjusting his tone ever so slightly, so it sounded almost uptight and impatient. It was one of the many tricks he'd perfected over his life.

"Okay, I'm listening, what is it that couldn't possibly wait until a decent hour?"

For a second, the Doctor contemplated lying about what she wanted for breakfast, but reassured himself, ' you've faced Daleks, Cybermen, Slitheen, and you're afraid of this human girl and your emotions. The worst she can say is no.'

"Rose, I – I can't do this any longer."

"Do what?"

"This, the dancing around the subject, the playing, the flirting, and all the while hating the awkwardness of it. I can't continue."

"Doctor, we separated because it was for the best."

"Yeah, and you know I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to you. But, I can't live like this either. You're the first I've given into. There was lust and flirting, but I fought it. I never opened up before like this. Rose, I want you. No, I _need _you. I'm a mess Rose. Please, don't leave me this way."

**Dun Dun Dun! Another cliffhanger. Well, sort of. Will she, won't she? Thanks again guys, you're keeping this story alive! It now has a mind of its own, as do all the other ideas that are popping up at random times… Now, it's feeding time, please feed the review monster and I apologise for not replying as much, it's just I've been flat out what with exams….**


	6. Goodbye and Goodluck

**A/N: I'm Sorry I'm Sorry I'm Sorry I'm Sorry! Okay, no I'm not. Thanks again for great response, dedicated to miss kiwi again because this is part of my prezzie from me to you. Love you all! **

Rose, stunned by this speech, sat there. She didn't smile, nor did she cry. She was neutral. Finally, she spoke, "Ditto," It was so faint that the Doctor nearly didn't hear her, and when he did, and came to terms what she'd said, he was elated. Over the moon you could say. A feeling of relief washed over him and the Doctor felt his hearts repair. However when the Doctor went to kiss her, she put her hand gently to his lips.

The Doctor's eyes opened abruptly and searched Rose for an explanation.

"Doctor, I want you back too. More than anything. But, we can't. I won't put you in a position like that. I won't make you choose between the safeties of a planet and me. I can't let you do that," Rose explained her eyes shining as she blinked back tears.

"You see Rose, that's what drives me insane! I love you! More than some little planet. It's a selfish thought, yes, but this drive, this passion for everyone else's happiness bar your own is what makes you special. You're more than some pathetic ape who doesn't want to and can't comprehend what you can."

Rose saw the extinguishing fire in his eyes and knew this was a big thing for him. She succumbed to him. Rose brushed her lips against his. She kissed him with more passion and love then ever before. Rose realised what she'd done and ran out of her room and into the sanctuary the TARDIS seemed to have when she needed it.

**IOIOIOIOI**

The Doctor thought the moment she kissed him things would be all right. Their relationship would survive. But then she just walked out. 'Maybe that was her way of getting closure.' A sneering voice said to him. Pushing the negative thoughts aside, he went to follow her and cursed at the TARDIS when she wouldn't let him.

Rose sat in the garden the TARDIS had prepared for her and held her head in her hands. Trying to think of the logic behind her decision to separate form the Doctor and the real reason she gave into the Doctor just then. She wandered around the sanctuary, deciding to go exploring. Rose had always had an inquisitive streak and this was the perfect thing to take her mind off the current situation. It wasn't an oasis, nor was it a jungle. It was just space. Empty space. Corridors leading off from here to there. She found a peculiar corridor lurking in the back. In it there were portraits on the wall and clothes plastered on the wall like a tapestry. Rose looked at the strange photos and saw a familiar spark in their eyes. 'These are the Doctor's previous incarnations.' Rose let loose and laughed at the outrageous things listed in the logs underneath each portrait, and when she reached the sixth body, the hilarity became too much and she ran straight into an amused, yet slightly peeved Doctor.

"So, laughing at someone is a hobby of yours now?" he quizzed.

"No, it's just you – an-d –th-at. Ho-w, it's –s-o fun-ny!" Rose said quite breathless.

"Yes, I do agree. What I was thinking I have no idea. Those rainbow colours, that scarf. Even the cricket."

"Doctor," said Rose, her tone turning serious; the ecstasy gone from her voice," I've been thinking ever since we broke up, this whole travelling thing has lost it's edge. I worry far too much. About someone reading our minds, someone forcing you to choose. And I've realised that there are two choices we could make. The first, involves you taking me home. I'd never see you again. It might be hard at first, but in the long run… The second option is we follow our hearts, and keep it extremely private. I can't decide Doctor. Please choose the right thing."

The Doctor beamed at her, Rose had become so much wiser. She'd come from the shop girl dreaming of more, to the amazingly smart and beautiful girl standing before him. They were one in the same. The Doctor knew what the _right _thing to do was, but he didn't think he could bring himself to send her home. Again. Memories of the Dalek invasion came to mind; sending Rose home had been the hardest thing. Even when he thought he was about to regenerate, she saved him. He hadn't saved her when he sent her home; he'd made her a stronger person. The Doctor now knew what he was going to do. He edged closer to her his face inches from hers. He search Rose's warm brown eyes and went to speak when he felt her kissing him. 'Another moment she'll regret, it's just because of your proximity,' came the sneering voice again. However this time, the Doctor listened and although it pained him, he pulled away and ran back to the console room. He _would _take her home, and this time it would be for good. Not like the last kerfuffle where he'd been unable to stay away. 'At least she'll be safe.' The tears stung his eyes as he set the coordinates and watched Rose pack up her things.

Amazingly, they didn't need to speak. Their emotions ran deeper than anything imaginable.

**IOIOIOIOI**

Jackie Tyler heard the unmistakable grating sounds of the TARDIS and ran to greet her daughter. Something was up. Rose didn't leave earth one day and come back the next. She'd been in the vortex thingy for a day. No, Jackie might not be very tasteful, but she certainly wasn't an idiot.

"Rose! Rose!" Jackie gasped.

"Hi Mum," it was a weak reply. Her face was tearstained.

"What's wrong sweetheart?"

"I – We, the Doctor and I, we broke up. And for my safety, he's leaving me here. I've got my bags packed. I still love him Mum, it's just I can't put him in a position where he has to choose between me and another planet, time or person."

The Doctor's fragile hearts were beyond repair at this point. Nothing would, and could fix them, no one but Rose. And she was leaving.

Jackie saw the anguish in his eyes and gave him a hug. It surprised the Doctor at first, but eventually he gave into it and hugged her back.

The Doctor turned back to Rose and Jackie got the message and turned away.

"You do know, I'll love you forever," Rose said softly.

"Yes, but, is this really what you want?" the Doctor said not worrying about who saw him crying.

"It's the last thing I want. But, it's the right thing to do," Rose replied indignantly.

"I can't believe this is it. This is the end. All we wanted, and we can't have it. It's just so unfair!" he balled.

For a moment they just held each other close and watched the sunset, on that day, and on the rest of their lives with the other.

**IOIOIOIOI**

**(A little bit of poetry, the first two are mine (my friends have helped me get them as good as i can), the rest are snippets from different songs) **

A part of you has grown in me, and so you see it's you and me. Together forever and never apart, maybe in distance but never in heart.

I see your soul, it's kind of grey, I see your heart, you look away, I see the truth, you're mine to save.

I didn't see you coming you took me by surprise and you stole my heart before I could say no.

I was crying over you I am smiling I think of you. Where your gardens have no walls, breathe in the air if you care, you compare, don't say farewell. Nothing can compare, to when you roll the dice and swear that your love's for me.

**Okay folks+cries+ I know it's so sad. Fear not though! For, the sun'll come out tomorrow… okay maybe not. Please review. **


	7. University Life

**A/N: Okay, I didn't like the last chapter, so I've changed it a little bit. I found it a bit hard to lead off from, so here's take two. **

It hadn't been easy. Heck it was the hardest thing Rose Tyler had ever had to do.

"I wasn't going to, but I'll come see ya," the Doctor had told her.

After his departure, Rose had locked herself in her room, refused to come out and cried for days. 'Now what?' she kept asking the air. Everything on earth seemed so mundane compared to her life with the Doctor. Her heels had begun to itch once she calmed down and Rose began to think of going back to school. Uni in the states might be just what she needed. And, once she thought about it, the prospect became more and more thrilling.

**IOIOIOIOI**

Paul Simon's first day of college couldn't have started any crappier. First, he'd made the mistake of wearing a suit and blazer while every other freshman was wandering around in jeans. Secondly, he'd gone into the girl's dormitories mistaking it for his. At least he'd seen some cute girls. And, lastly he'd gotten off on the wrong foot with his roommate. Although they'd eventually patched up. However, Paul wasn't keen to repeat another mishap like that and pushed the memory from his mind. So, suffice to say it, Paul had one friend, and no clue. And on top of that, his timetable had gone missing!

**IOIOIOIOI**

Now, as for Rose's first day, it had gone as well as could be expected. Although, her roommate Mel and herself had hit it off, within seconds of Rose introducing herself, Mel had mocked Rose's accent. It didn't bother her though and she told herself to get used to it. In fact, with all this going on, Rose had nearly forgotten about the Doctor when she broke down.

"Hey, hey, what's wrong? D'you get homesick or something?" Mel comforted.

Rose shook her head and wiped the tears from her eyes," No, it's not that, It's just this is my first trip without him."

"Oh so your guy's back in England?"

Again Rose shook her head. "No, we sorta broke up, he-he was involved in a murder trial, and for witness protection, and we parted ways." Well, it was sort of true. "Thanks for lending an ear. It's been bottled up for ages.

"NO probs, now lets go find that cutie, who left his time table behind."

Rose laughed and Mel - who seemed to know the campus already, went to find the guy.

**IOIOIOIOI **

Paul jumped at the loud rapping at his door. To his amazement, two girls were standing there. One with a boyish nature and the other… she was the most beautiful girl Paul had ever seen. 'Rachel Bilson eat your heart out.' His stomach did flip-flops and he stole one more look at Rose. (Somehow, he'd absent-mindedly had a conversation with them) and closed his door, his heart floating.

"Mate, that's love," his roommate Christian said.

"Yeah," Paul said breathless.

**IOIOIOIOI**

"Oh my God Rose, he so eyeing you," Mel squealed. "Dare you to go and get his number."

"No!" Rose said adamantly.

"Yes!" Mel squealed again pushing her back towards Paul's room.

Rose and Mel playfully fought each other until Mel went back and his number for Rose.

"I can't believe you just did that!" Rose cried.

"Believe it. There you go. He looked thrilled too."

Rose blushed and took the number from Mel. She'd forgotten all about the Doctor, and was on too much of a high to feel guilty, at least not yet. Besides, what could Paul offer her that the Doctor couldn't?

**IOIOIOIOI**

"Welcome to World History. Please find your assigned seats and we'll begin with a short trivia game. Just to test how much you all really know about world history," Rose's lecturer declared. "Okay, now who can tell me what important document was signed in 1512 and what it accomplished?"

Rose's hand was the first in the air.

"Yes you."

"The document was Magna Carter and it brought down feudal society. "

"Yes, quite correct."

Suddenly a flustered and quite distressed Paul curst through the door.

"Sorry I'm late," he puffed.

"Yes now take your seat. I believe there's one next to uh, Miss Tyler."

Rose blushed as Paul took his seat next to her and secretly wished she wasn't sitting next to him. It was awkward enough being in a class that she'd lived and next to the man she was considering dating when the Doctor was probably out there somewhere moping.

"Hey," he whispered. Rose just smiled back.

"Now that Mr Simons has started class let's get back to our lesson. What controversially challenged plague swept London in the middle of World War II?

There was a buzz of confusion in the class, but Rose smirked and raised her hand again. The room fell silent.

"It was 1941…"

**IOIOIOIOI**

"Rose! Rose!" Paul called out to her.

"Rose whipped around," Yes?"

"That was some story. How did you know about it? I mean, I thought UNIT covered it up," Paul said. Then realising who he'd just mentioned he clamped a hand over his mouth.

"My great-uncle, he was there. Told me stories. He actually worked for UNIT. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone you know. It's not as secret as Torchwood anyway," Rose mock whispered smirking at Paul and making his heart melt. "How do you know about them?"

"I-I Googled it on the Internet. I'm into aliens and things. Especially this one bloke, the Doctor. Have you heard of him?"

Rose just stared at Paul in disbelief. She thought back to when she'd met Clive and his conspiracy website.

"Rose? _Have _you heard of him?"

"Uh yeah, I have."

"Wow, you're the first. All my friends think I'm crazy and girls just think I'm weird. You know, for believing in the unusual. Aliens and things. C'mon, I wanna show you this website."

Rose felt a lump rise in her throat as she began to realise it would be Mickey's website.

" Paul muttered as he typed in the URL. "Heard the guy who was running it died. Suicide or something.

Paul clicked around until he came to the photos. See, that's him. Hey, this is a new one…"

Rose gulped as Paul went to enlarge the image. She could see already it was the one Jackie had taken on their wedding day. How Mickey got a copy she'd never know.

"Hey," Paul laughed," she looks like you."

Rose smiled weakly and began to feel nauseous. However it passed momentarily and the tears began to sting at her eyes.

"Rose?" Paul studied her, then looked back at the photo," it's you isn't it? In this picture?"

She nodded and let herself cry on his shoulder.

"Rose, what's going on?" Paul, I think you'd better get comfortable…"

And so, Rose recounted how she knew the Doctor and their relationship to an awestruck Paul.

" Wow, I was gonna ask you to dinner, but I think it would be a bit insensitive, I mean, you're obviously in love with someone else."

Rose smiled and gave Paul a hug. He really was quite cute. What with the heart melting brown eyes and long ruffled brown hair. Rose saw something familiar in Paul, something she trusted and was about to agree the proposed date, when suddenly a familiar sound rang through the air – the TARDIS. Rose said a quick goodbye to Paul and ran out to find the TARDIS.

Students were milling about the TARDIS curious as to how it materialised out of thin air when Rose barrelled through them and literally jumped on the Doctor. When he put her down, he said," Hey, how are you?"

"I'm great. Well as great as I can be without you. What are you doing here?"

"Well I did say I'd come see ya. And I want you to come back. I miss you more than you can possibly imagine."

"Doctor, you know I lo – "

"Hi, I guess you're the Doctor. I'm Paul, Rose's friend," Paul cut off.

"Paul, can you give us a minute please," Rose asked quite peeved. He bowed out.

"Now, where were we? I think I remember," the Doctor said smiling at her. He kissed her gently, then with more passion as Paul watched on jealously.

**Okay, so there we go. I'll leave it there rather than complicate things more with ten showing up. Sorry 'bout that folks. Next update up soon. **


	8. Tears and Joy, although not at once

**A/N: Okay folks, I'm sorry about the screw-up with the last chapter, here's a fresh update. Sorry it took so long. Dedicated to miss kiwi because you inspired me. Kel is for you!**

Breathless, the Doctor broke apart form Rose's kiss. For a few minutes, he just wanted to look into her eyes and hold her. The Doctor never wanted to lose Rose again. For several hours, they just sat on a bench in the quad in the others arms. But, when the sun set, they both knew that shortly, they would be apart again. Standing slowly, Rose tried to prolong their final moments.

"Please, come," the Doctor asked sadly.

Her voice was barely a whisper," You know I love you-"

"Then come. Rose, you left all this behind because it was boring. This, it's not for you."

"I'm sorry," she kissed him gently and then ran off, tears streaming down her face. Her heart broken, once more.

**IOIOIOIOI**

The Doctor leant his head gently against the door to the TARDIS when Paul (Rose's new friend) approached him.

"So, you and Rose are…"

"Yep. And don't you think any different. She's mine, I'm not losing her again to some psycho lunatic who thinks I'm just some older fling."

Paul, taken aback by this sudden fierceness backtracked," No, I wasn't thinking of that at all I was- "

"Yes you were. I know. Don't try lying."

"Okay, wow, Time Lords can read minds. It's all true. What I was going to say was that I might be able to talk her out of staying here, but I must say it is a pleasure to meet the man behind the website that Mickey Smith operated."

This time, it was the Doctor who was taken aback. This ape wasn't as stupid as the rest of them. It might be wise to take him up on his offer. "How do you intend to help us?"

"Simply make her see how horrible life on earth is. Oh, I would do anything to touch the edge of the universe Rose is being quite foolish… yes… If you ask me Doctor, this is the start of the rest of your life with Rose Tyler."

**IOIOIOIOI**

Rose cried herself to sleep that night. She felt like shit. The next day however, the TARDIS was still standing in the quad, but no Doctor accompanied it. Students began to question it and the following buzzes of conversations were picked up on Rose's:

"I heard it's part of an assignment."

"Nah, it's some government spy box."

"Those things were around in London during the sixties, bet it's for history."

"Come on! That's so lame, it's probably something the school cooked up to make us more universally connected."

Rose laughed at the last person, and knew she would never know how right she was. Still, it didn't take the ache away from her heart. She fiddled with her TARDIS key when a voice awakened her from her thoughts, "Stop that, it'll burn you."

She whipped around to see Paul standing behind her, His warm eyes dancing with excitement.

Rose sensed this, "Why are you so excited?"

"I dunno, I'm in the presence of a beautiful lady, I've just met my idol and there's a space ship about to crash land on the quad."

"What?"

Rose stared up above as an out of control space ship crashed into the fountain in the quad. It was a Chula ship.

A familiar voice said, " Stupid girl! I told you not to touch it! Now my ship! God, and this one was new too! I mean after Hitler blew up my last one…"

As the dust cleared, Rose began to shift away the rubble that was blocking the exits and the drawl returned, the familiarity in it annoying, " Good on ya Kellie look what you've done, it'll take a million scams to repay for that!"

"It's Kel! And you know it!"

It was then that Rose realised who the drawl belonged to – Jack.

She called out, "You know that didn't exactly work last time."

The pair inside the ship stopped bickering at this mystery voice and Jack called out, "Rosie is that you?"

"It's Rose! And you know that too!"

"Sorry, Rose, can you get us out? Where's the Doctor? Is he with you? I've got a bone to pick with him. Leaving me on that godforsaken satellite…"

"Uh, he's here, but not here here. I mean, the TARDIS is here, but the Doctor isn't. Anyway, I don't want to see him."

"I don't mean to break up this reunion, but we're still trapped," the girl Kel butted in. "You can run around mad jumping and screaming and hugging later."

Rose beckoned to an awestruck Paul who had watched the encounter, to come and help her move the rubble.

It took the best of both of them, but eventually, with some help from a rather impatient Jack and Kel, they freed them.

"Now, there's a body I never thought I'd see again," Jack teased.

"Hey! I resent that!" Rose said playfully hitting him in the chest as she embraced him again. Jack was like a brother to her and losing him had been hard on her.

Kel then coughed impatiently waiting to get introduced.

"Oh right, Rose this is Kel, Kel this is Rose. Rose and I travelled together with the Doctor a while back. And as for Kel, well she stumbled on board. Recruitment trainee. That's bull if you ask me. She's fifteen, doesn't act like it though."

"Oh, and Jack, this is Paul, he's a friend of mine. He's been tracking the Doctor through Mickey's old website."

"Yeah, I heard about that, sorry. Now,S where's this handsome Doctor of ours?"

"I don't know, and I don't care."

"Rose, what happened? Did you have a fight or something?"

"Not really. I'm just not travelling with him anymore."

" Rosie what happened?"

"You'd better sit down."

**There. Again I'm sorry it took so long, I'm not giving up on it. Next update up soon. Or as soon as miss kiwi inspires me again… **

**Reviews are always welcomed, although no flames as they will be donated to the Dalek organ fund**


	9. Friends back where they belong

**A/N: I know I took a while to update last time and I'll try and be more frequent. Nag me if you think I'm taking too long. Dedicated to AmyAmidala**

"Wow, that's some story. So you and the Doc finally got your act together huh?" Jack breathed.

"I'm sorry, but where is this guy? If that's his, then where is he?" Kel said.

"I don't know," was Rose's reply.

"Rose, do you mind if I speak to you in private?" Paul said a hint of jealousy in his voice.

"Sure."

Rose was about to ask Paul what was going on when he kissed her – right in front of a devastated Doctor.

"Doctor, I – we- he, it's not what it looks like," Rose spluttered.

"I know it's not. I'm telepathic remember, Paul, I thought we had a deal. Young man you made a powerful enemy today. Now, if you touch my Rose again, I promise you, you won't _want _to see the universe, I'll scare it right out of your system! You hear me!" the Doctor replied. He was furious, never again would he trust an ape like that.

Paul ran like a bat out of hell away from the Doctor, knowing he'd just lost the love of his life. At least he still had the website.

**IOIOIOIOI**

"Doctor, you might want to close your eyes right now, I've got a surprise for you. And no cheating or what not," Rose teased covering the Doctor's eyes with her hands and guiding him to the courtyard where Jack and Kel were mucking about.

Rose indicated to the Doctor and the pair stopped tickling the other. Sparks were flying there and Rose made a mental note to pay Jack out about it later on. Especially about Kel's age.

"Rose? What is this surprise? Unless you've got your TARDIS key in that lock and your bags sitting on the door frame there's not much more you can do to surprise me."

"Wanna bet?" Jack drawled and Rose pulled her hands away.

Jack pulled the Doctor into a hug and both men laughed.

"How on earth did _you _get here?" the Doctor yelled the joy obvious in his tone.

"Crashed the Chula ship I got given when I returned to the Time Agency. By the way, is that _my _old T-Shirt you're wearing there Doctor?"

The Doctor blushed and admitted it quietly. Kel and Rose chortled at this, strengthening a bond that was fast becoming a friendship.

"Doctor, there is one more surprise," Rose said quite seriously.

"What now? Is a robotic dog about to come whizzing from around that tree?"

"No, I _did _pack my bags Doctor. I want to come back, if you'll have me."

The Doctor laughed joyously at this and swept Rose into a hug and kissing her head. Jack and Kel turned away at this point because this was the point in the movie where the bit lip lock took place. And how right they were.

Nothing could top this day in the Doctor's book. He'd found his old friend. Made a new one. And gotten the love of his life back where she belonged – in his life.

**IOIOIOIOI**

Somewhere, deep underground, these happy moments were watched. The two pairs of eyes plotted and schemed, it was not prophesised in their books that the Doctor should live happily ever after. He had scorned them and together they sought their revenge. Yes, it appeared that the Doctor had more friends than enemies making him more and more vulnerable. Especially in his current state of mind, what it being so fragile and so open to hurt, be careful Time Lord for your glory may just be the end of you.

**So, I understand that it's short, but it it's shorter, the updates will be more frequent. Hope you liked it. Next update up probably next week sometime as I'm going away this weekend.**

**Reviews are welcome.**


	10. Painful Memories

**A/N: Right folks, I'm back, thanks as always for reviewing and with holidays are here. I'm hoping to get quite a few updates in. Enjoy! Dedicated to all of you because you've stuck with it this far!**

He was on top of the world. The time vortex spinning around his two best friends, and a new friend, the console room jerking them about. Yes, the Doctor was as happy as you could get. He took Rose's hand and led her away from Jack and Kel leaving them to bicker about the size of the TARDIS.

"Rose, what was it that convinced you to come back?"

"Paul. Jack. Kel. And you Doctor. Paul showed me how mundane earth was. Jack reminded me of what I was missing. Kel, she's like the best friend who comforts you, Even if she is really talkative and opinionated. And you Doctor, you told me last night not to stay here, and I was all set on staying behind, watching you fade out of my life once more, when I realised, I didn't want you to leave. I mean, I never wanted you to bring me back here, but this time, I had the chance to stop that. I was there two days Doctor, and I was hating it."

She smiled at the Doctor and he gently mock punched her chin. "Doctor!" Came Jack's drawl.

"Yes?"

"How big is this thing? Kel doesn't believe me when I say that it's bigger than, well, bigger than it looks."

"If I were to show you around the whole thing, I'd be running out of regenerations."

"Ha! I told you!" Jack said to a huffy Kel.

"Well, I bet I can find a room, you won't be able to find!" Kel challenged. Rose and the Doctor laughed.

"You're on!"

With that, the pair ran off in different directions frantically searching through the depths of a machine that wouldn't let them get that far.

**IOIOIOIOI**

They watched. Swimming through the vortex. Their claws latching onto the memories. Mixing trouble, stirring with thoughts that should remain untouched.

**IOIOIOIOI**

The Doctor clutched his head. Who were these people? 'these people are your friends. Rose is your wife,' his voice of reason told him. He took the hand of the woman that his reason voice told him was his wife. He then resumed the composure that had made him famous throughout galaxies.

Rose noticed the change in the Doctor's manner, but put it down to what she called an emotional overdrive, although, there was no warmth in his goodnight kiss. This disturbed Rose, but decided to deal with it in the morning.

The Doctor awoke the next morning to the sound of screaming. However, it wasn't the type he was used to. This screaming, although shrill sounding was accompanied by a fit of laughter. Who was it screaming? The Doctor felt incomplete, and his head was throbbing. The trio of strangers stared at him, and the perky blonde kissed him good morning. The American man asked for some of that, and the young loud mouthed brunette hit him. Puzzled, the Doctor fainted. The cold grate hit his head hard and the Doctor's subconscious knew he'd have a splitting headache later on.

**IOIOIOIOI**

Again they watched. Their tastes not yet satisfied. They now needed memories to fuel their ship. To leave the spiralling vortex. They needed the darkest, and hardest memory. They needed the Time War. And the Selgin were determined to get it.

**There's the update. I'm hoping to finish this story in the next two weeks. Thanks again for your support. Update coming soon. Sorry this was so short.**


	11. No Means No

**A/N: As always, here's the update. Can't believe that's all the business. Enjoy!**

"I swear it. There's something up. He looks so puzzled all of the time. Like he doesn't recognise us."

"I know it's weird 'eh?"

"What are we going to do?"

"I don't know. I've never seen him like this, and I'm the only one who's ever seen him even the slightest bit out of character. I'm going to solve it," Rose Tyler said.

The Doctor's peculiar behaviour had Rose puzzled and she didn't like seeing him like this. 'Remember, he saw _you _like this too. _And _he got you back to normal.' This only worried her more, because quite frankly she sucked at being the Doctor, and only the Doctor could get the Doctor back.

**IOIOIOIOI**

'What happened? Did you _really _fight? Was it the Daleks? How did they do it?' these were the thoughts swimming madly around in the Doctor's head.

"Stop it! Leave me alone! Stop it I don't wanna talk about that! No!" The Doctor cried, clutching his head and writhing in the foetal position. "No! I won't tell you! NO!"

"Doctor? Is every thing all right? Oh my God! Doctor!" Rose cried as she entered his room. "What's wrong?"

"The Time War."

"What about the Time War Doctor?"

"They want it. The memory."

"Who do?"

"Memory feasters. Selgins."

"How do I stop it?"

"_You_ can't."

"Okay… what can I do to help?"

"Sleeping Pills."

"Okay."

Rose then ran from the room to the medical bay to find the Doctor's sleeping pills. "Sleeping pills, sleeping pills, Sleeping pills!"

"Here."

"Thankyou. And Rose, I love you."

"Love you too Doctor. G'night."

**IOIOIOIOI**

"It's Selgins. You heard of them?"

"Ooh yeah. Nasty little buggers. Found out it was those that the Time Agency used on me. Those two years," Jack explained.

"You never told me that? Why not? I thought we told each other everything!" Kel demanded.

Rose laughed, pat Jack on the back and went to go keep an eye on the Doctor.

"Kel, I told you, don't mention _that _sort of stuff around here. The Doc and Rose wouldn't let me hear the end of it if they found _that _out…"

That was all she heard. 'Mental note, talk to Jack about it later. Tease him. Bad.'

Entering the Doctor's room, Rose watched a seemingly peaceful Time Lord sleep. Kissing him gently on the forehead, she sipped at the coffee she'd prepared, took his hand and sat down, preparing for the long haul. It wasn't going to be an easy night.

True enough, after about twenty minutes the Doctor started moaning.

"Shh," Rose lulled.

"Don't make me go back, I don't want to."

"Doctor, you said I couldn't help. Unless there is something I can do, I'm doing all I can. Go back to sleep. I'm right here, everything will be all right."

"Promise."

"I promise Doctor."

They shared a brief kiss and then the Doctor rolled over and went back to sleep.

**IOIOIOIOI**

"This one's strong."

"Yes, but his resilience is wearing," the Selgins conversed. "We _must _get that memory."

"I know, and I will. I think I can hit a nerve. The blonde girl. They have romantic involvement."

"Good, make sure you do get it. I don't fancy living in a time vortex unable to fly through it for all eternity."

"Master, there is one more thing. Harkness. He's on board that thing."

"Ah yes, the Captain. Those memories, they were strong. Two years of his life. The Time Lord's is stronger. Now, go get him."

**IOIOIOIOI**

When Rose awoke the next morning, the Doctor was gone. He'd left a note though. 'Gone to zero room.'

It was still early, so Rose didn't expect Jack and Kel to be awake yet. She padded down the hallway to a room the Doctor had marked 'Zero Room.'

"Doctor? You in here? Is everything okay?"

"Rose?"

Rose ran to follow the Doctor's voice when he stopped her.

"Don't. Stay there. I don't want you to see me. But I'll explain what's happening. I fought the Selgins all night. They're not an easy bunch to overcome, so naturally, if I did beat them, the after effects would be devastating. I'm regenerating. Trouble is, it's slower than usual due to the massive trauma I've been through. Should only be another five minutes though. You can see me then. Goodbye Rose."

Upon hearing all this, Rose stood there, open mouthed and worried. Regeneration. She hadn't even thought of it. New face, new personality. The minutes seemed to crawl by and Rose was on the verge of screaming when -

"It's done," and Estuary Cockney accent said.

Rose turned the corner and came face to face with a new man. Big brown hair, skinny, shorter, and he was very good looking. Plus, the Doctor's night clothes were hanging off him.

"Excuse me. I need time."

Rose ran out of the room, the tears streaming down her face. He was gone. And he wouldn't be coming back. It was when she was running aimlessly through the corridors that she barrelled into Jack.

"Rosie what's wrong?"

"The Doctor. Jack he's gone. I'm meant he's regenerated."

"Oh no. Is he all right? Are you all right?"

"It all happened so fast. I never even got to say goodbye. God I'm being selfish. He gave up his life for his people. They wanted the last memory of his people. I have to go apologise to him."

"Ros-" Jack was cut off by an indignant Kel.

"Let her deal with this. He's _her _husband, not yours, even if you want him to be."

"Kel… I never meant it like that. I – I like _you _Kel."

"Then why don't you show it some more? Stop worrying about your stupid image with these people. If they truly are your friends then they'll accept us."

Jack kissed her on the cheek then proceeded to tickle her madly.

**IOIOIOIOI**

"Doctor? I'm sorry. Truly. You did what you had to do to save that memory. I get it now. I read about regeneration in the library ages ago. I just never expected it. You're still you. Always will be. I hope."

"Oh Rose, you have no idea what it means to hear you say that. I'm sorry you had to experience it that way."

Rose ran into his arms and embraced her new man. She took in his scent (Mint) and touch. Then, she kissed him gently. Yep, he still had it. And God was he cute.

**There. That chapter's longer. A1000+ word chapter with someDoctor/RoseJack/Kel fluff thrown in.Hope you enjoyed it. I liked writing it. Maybe because the creative juices are flowing madly. I mean second chapter in one day. That's fantastic on my part, if I do say so myself. Please review!**


	12. End of an Era

**A/N: Here we are, last chapter… End of an era. Thanks to everyone who read and/or reviewed. I appreciate it and these two fics I've written on the same idea have really boosted my confidence. Thanks again! Now on with the last chapter…**

"Rose, there's something else I have to tell you about why I regenerated."

"Is everything okay Doctor?"

"Yeah, it's just, the Selgins, they wanted my memory of you. All of them. It was fighting them off for you that caused the trauma."

"Oh wow. Doctor, that's the nicest thing anyone's ever thought to do for me."

She kissed him and he held her close. For too long people had been messing with their recollections of the other. It was as if people didn't want them to be happy.

"Oh maybe we should come back later. Wouldn't want to disturb the happy couple," Jack teased.

The Doctor and Rose (who were quite happily snogging in the corner of their room) broke apart and welcomed Jack and Kel into the room.

"Well I see that you guys didn't waste any time getting your act back together. But, uh, we haven something to tell you. Doctor, Rose, Kel isn't 15. She's actually 22. The reason we lied is, well I was embarrassed. We've sorta been seeing each other. You two can take the Mickey out of things, if you'll pardon the pun," Jack explained.

Rose and the Doctor exchanged a smirk, their intergalactic playboy had finally settled down. Then they approached the other two and embraced them.

"Welcome to the family."

"Glad to be welcomed."

"Now, who's up for some serious shopping?"

The Doctor and Jack just moaned.

**So, I _hope _that you enjoyed this 'adventure.' I'm not going to do another sequel as I think it's best to leave it here. Hope you enjoyed it. I loved writing it. So, this is daffodilTARDIS saying goodnight to a story that started out as a one shot and hello to a whole bunch of new stories and drabbles.**


End file.
